Talking to Squall
by Verdanii
Summary: AU. '...what, did his ... smell like roses?´ Meet Selphie, a twenty something waitress, who falls head over heels for Cplusplus programmer and Pupufanatic extraordinare Squall Leonheart.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, the lot of it. _

_**Talking to Squall**_

_PG13, humor/romance, AU._

Introduction : This story is based on a story that I loved, with a twist of my own style in it. It's not a fic that should be taken seriously, it's just for fun. And it'll have twelve chapters tops.

I'm still looking for a beta reader for my fic, since English isn't my main language. I had one, but I don't know how to contact her, dang it.

Reviews I'll be handling on my so called home page. The link is on my profile page.

Plot: I haven't actually finished the story. I can tell you a few things though, it's Selphie based. All the main characters are in it, one way or another.

Side notes: it may be handy for you guys to know what the ages and occupations are of the characters in the fic:

Selphie 28 waitress, Squall 29/30 top secret computer crap maker for the government, Rinoa 27 same as Squall, Irvine 27 cook, Quistis 28 lawyer, Seifer 31 car salesman/dealer, Xu 32 owns a law firm and is also Quistis' boss, Zell 28 architect, Millie(library girl) 26 antique book restorer, Nida 29 nurse, Rajin 30 manager of restaurant Foodfighters, Fujin, 29 co-manager of restaurant and mother.

And for those who just want to know, the...

Pairings: Selphie x Squall (one-sided), Squall x Rinoa, Selphie x Irvine, Quistis x Seifer, Xu x Quistis (one-sided), Zell x Millie, Nida x Zell (one-sided), Rajin x Fujin.

**Selphie's point of view mainly**.

**START-oh!**

Chapter één.

Finding a place in Esthar city isn't too easy. Finding a decent place that is. And being a waitress doesn't really help. Living in the city is expensive. After responding to a paper add saying that three young ladies were looking for a roommate, I amazingly got the room. But it wasn't quite the fairytale.

All three women were the biggest hoarders I had _ever _seen. It surprised me that they could even spare a room for me! The last day I was there, I had accidentally thrown away an empty cookie box and they freaked out! They were all like: "The system's _all _ruined! We gotta come up with another system!" ...I swear, they needed some counselling. They were just such control freaks. Empty boxes pile here, books and magazines there, seriously, I couldn't take it anymore.

I had ran into my room, drastically searching for my yellow mobile to call Zell. After finding it under a pack of dirty laundry, Aneira, one of the roomies stormed into my room. She's blonde, kinda fat, pimple faced and was about 6'5...she was kind of intimidating.

"Hi, something wrong?" I giggled nervously.

"Did you throw something out?" She grunts.

"No, why would I wanna do that? I _love_ trash!"

"It's not trash! We're just trying to have order in our system."

"..."

"So you didn't throw anything out, _besides_ that cookie box!"

"...of course not."

"Not even dirty tampons? Cause I know it's your period!"

"Ew! Of course!" I screech out disgusted. "...Hey that's my mobile ringing, must be important!" I woosh her out of my room and lock it.

I took the mobile in my hands and looked Zell's number up, as it starts ringing in my face.

"AH!" I fell off my bed as I shoved the phone open.

"Gosh, I've never made a girl scream like _that_ before."

"Zelly, you've never made a girl scream."

"Yes, of course I have."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Zell is such a cutie, nice to everybody, rich and classy... I wasn't to sure whether he was gay or not.

"Whatever..."

"What did you call me for?"

"...Whoops! Don't remember!" And he can be as dense as a blonde barbie doll too.

"So...how's the flatshare going?" Zell had rich folks and a great paying job, he had bought an entire floor of a penthouse flat, lived in it and rented the other rooms out.

"Well, Quistis is nice to live with. Sort of. She comes home late because of her job, but she gets paid overtime and she seems to be enjoying that. And Squall, he's pleasant too. Quiet and undemanding. Very quiet and undemanding." That Squall guy seems very unlike me.

"Do you have a room left, for me?"

"Heh. I have two or three left, but I think you can only afford the room you once called a coffin." He said with a sigh.

"Can I have it, _please_?"

"...you're not gonna run away again are you? I offered it to you before but then you found a bigger room, what's wrong _this_ time? It's not those vampires again is it?" That was one year ago. I shared my appartment with two young female students who never had sex, except with their cult leader. One ugly old geezer that was. He came in now and then and did them whenever he pleased to do so. They bit each other, wore fangs and played dress up.

"No, these guys won't let me throw away anything! I can't live like this anymore!" I heard tin cans tumbling in another room.

"Selphie? Would you like some hot coco? Cause it's your turn to make it!" That's Tegan, she's an aspiring model. That's what she calls it anyway. She's got pitch black hair and very pale skin. She's 5'6 and her body only consists of skin and bones. Not a pretty sight.

"Zelly, _please_!"

"...I'll have to talk to Quistis and Squall about this."

"Selphie, HOT COCO!"

"PLEASE ZELL!" I scream desperately.

"Alright, alright. I'll pick you up in two hours."

"I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, just be ready."

Tegan, Aneira and Boss of the Hoarders clan, Marola didn't take the news well. They were complaining about my lack of respect for my roomates because I told them last minute. And they kept bugging me about my share of the bills and crap. After an hour of listening to their whining, I ran to my room. I came out holding _my_ calculator. His name's Bibo.

"Now, let's see how much I owe you guys...37 for this months phone bill, 7 for electricity, 4 for gas, 20 for water...that's 68 gil...But hey! Let's not forget that I already paid rent for the entire month, and I'm obviously only staying one half of this month so I'm suppose to get 178 gil back!...so 178 minus 68 is 100 gil! (1) Hand over the Moolah!" In your FACE! They stare back at me, obviously shocked. Selphie Calculator Master will calculate for YOU!

"Look, I still gotta pack, gimme my money!" I impatiently get up from my chair, holding Bibo the Calculator in my hands.

They look through their pockets and take out their wallets. They discuss something and after a minute or two, each hand me 34 gil.

"Thank you!" I cheered and skipped to my room.

"You still owe us...2 gil!" Marola, aka Fat Bastard yells back at me.

I sigh and took a 2 gil coin out of my wallet. "Here ya go!" I rolled it over to them via the floor. It stopped 5 centimeters away from me. I'm such a loser. So I threw it at them, which Marola handily catched, smirking nastily at me afterwards.

Zell came to pick me up an hour later, honking enthusiastically, with his two seater BMW convertible. I was so glad to see him, I could've squashed him with my bear hug. We stuffed my suitcases in the trunk and drove off, to the centre of Esthar.

"Selph, I gotta ask you, why didn't you move in with me when I bought the place?"

"Cause you're rich and Quistis depresses me."

"I'm not _that_ rich and Quistis... just isn't an optimist."

I had known Zell and Quistis since we were eighteen. We had gone through the first year of University, in Balamb, together, which I quit five months later, due to my lack of motivation to plan and learn. I had always stayed friends with Zell. But Quistis was sort of using him as her counsellor. As was I, but that's not the point.

On the first day there, Zell was wandering through the halls, looking awfully cute with his black silk dress blouse hanging out of his pants, blue jeans and sneakers, making friends with everybody. He makes friends so easily but that's probably because he's such a cutie, being a tad short and blonde. He met me and Quistis in the dorms, because we shared our room, looking awfully happy about making new friends. I was sitting in the main room after finishing unpacking when he came in and five minutes later we heard sobbing from her room. Zelly immediately walked in to find her surrounded by tissues, sobbing.

"Do you miss your mother? I know I did, I cried for four weeks after I started going to school, I was four at the time though." He grins. What a cutie.

"It's not my mother." She hisses. "This place is a shithole. I need Wilod!"

"...Who'se that?" I ask uninterested.

"...my personal assistant. I've never lived outside my home before! But mother told me I needed to be _independent_...Tch. Nobody's independent. People are socializers. People need people. Isolate them and you can break _anybody_..." ...Oh, _scary_.

"I can try and help you live without a personal assistant." Zelly would do just anything to make people happy. He's such an optimist. I loved him at that very instant.

"...how are you gonna do that?" She sniffs. I wondered about that too.

"Well, you just try living without your assistant and when you find anything difficult you can tell me about your problems and I'll listen. Maybe I can find a solution."

"Okay!" She says cheerily and picks up her boogerhankeys (2) and throws them into the bin. Zell was officially her bitch from that time on.

Two weeks later some of the seniors had organised some kind of streaking festival. Zell stripped his clothes off and ran through the hallway, with some mention of the words 'queer!', and 'gaylord!' thrown into them, all friendly of course. I was next to run but I tripped over my own pants at the start so I ended up at the infirmary with a bloody nose. Fifteen minutes later it was Quistis' time. She refused of course. Everybody else on the floor had already gone.

"Quistis hasn't gone yet!" I shouted to the jocks.

"Shut up." Quistis hisses, getting redder by the second.

"QUIS TIS QUIS TIS QUIS TIS !' The jocks shouted.

'Go on, Quisty!' Zelly told her. Zell probably didn't understand that this was really one of the most humiliating things for an adolescent, showing your but-naked booty to the rest of the student body.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Quistis furiously took her clothes off and ran down the hallway.

Immediately, there was an eerie silence. To put it simple: Quistis had the flattest chest I had ever seen on an eighteen year old. And I was nice enough to shout for everybody to hear: "Hyne, they look like squashed pancakes!"(3).

And she heard it too. After that, she pretty much became an antisocial towards me. Oh well, Zell became an architect and Quistis a lawyer. I'm a waitress. And darn proud of it!

After parking the car and dragging my two big suitcases into the elevator, Zell started another conversation.

"Erm, about the rent and all..." Zell was never good at this stuff, he always wanted to be nice. He thought of this kind of stuff as party poopers.

I smile heartily at him. "How much and when?"

He smiled back at me. "Since you have the smallest room, you won't have to pay that much, it's including water, gas and electricity, but excluding the phone bill, it'll add up to a total sum of 580 gil a month. And I'd like to receive it during the first week of the month." I smile and nod at him. It's not that much, only a third of my monthly salary but my phone bills tend to be big. Oh, poopie.

"Alright."

"I'll let you stay for free for the rest of the month, but you will have to chip in for food and _your _ phone bill." Crikey, he knows me to well.

He took out the keys for the double Victorian doors and unlocked it. I had seen the place before, it's really wealthy looking, but that's what you get with three people who make lotsa moolah and Quistis deciding the interior. The entire floor has windows as outside walls which is pretty nifty considering we're on the sixteenth floor. Not something I'm used to. Zell drops the suitcases he carried for me, looking a wee bit tired.

"I think you know where your room is." He shrugs off his coat and goes into his room. I take off my shoes and socks, hoping they don't smell too bad, and push my suitcases into a corner. I wander around the floor taking in my surroundings. My barefoot felt great against the dark brown mahogany floor. The sun had already started going down so I decided to enjoy my moment as I plopped down onto the sofa while staring outside, seeing businesspeople and firms on one side, a park on another, the presidential building and lastly the shopping centre.

The front doors clicked open and Quistis entered the scene. Her bosom had grown I might add.

"Tilmitt, I got the message an hour ago...how nice of you to join us." Whoa, that almost sounded genuinely nice. Quistis looked very pretty. She always had been, but she had grown into a woman. Although you could see she was beat from her work, she still looked great. She wore a mintgreen turtleneck, grey jean skirt, and yellow pumps, and had her hair into a bun. You had to give it to her, that woman is number one class-y.

"Thanks, so how was your day?" I sat up a bit, didn't wanna seem rude.

"Shitty I guess, won two cases, got _three_ sexist comments _and_ I have to prepare three cases for Monday!" She sighs heavily, drops her designer bag and slouches onto the couch.

"Quisty! Hi, what would you like to eat?" Zell comes in rolling up his sleeves, wearing black trainers and v-neck sweater and moves to the bright kitchen.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna ask what _I_ wanna eat?" I ask a bit grumpily. He ignores me for some reason. Hello? The name's not Selphie Invisible!

"Let's see. Selphie, could you do some grocerie shopping tomorrow?" Zell asks while looking through the cupboards. Oh, so _that's _ what I'm good for...

"I guess. How do I know what to buy?"

"We, well me and Quistis, always get together to decide on Friday nights what we have to purchase for the upcoming week."

"Is Squall a lazy bum or something?" I wonder. A lazy fatty? Pimplefaced lazy fatty(4)?

"No, he hardly eats. Just drinks coffee." Quistis takes her pumps off and puts them on the table.

Squall's skin and bones too, aye? He and Tegan should meet.

"...I think I'm gonna make some lasagna." Zell takes out some ingredients.

"Really? Cool." I like lasagne. Hell, I like food. Teehee.

"So, Selphie, how's your _career_ going?" Quistis had always made fun of my career as a waitress. She searches around the couch for the remote control to find it under a pillow and presses a button to lower the plasma television from the ceiling. Nifty.

"I really like being waitress. I get to socialize with people, I work with nice people, the pay is decent...it's nice."

"Really? Would you wanna do it your entire life? I don't think I could..." She zaps around, stopping at the local news channel from Dollet, because that's where she used to live.

"I don't know. It's okay for now."

"...which room are you occupying?"

"The smallest one." Just have to rub it in, don't cha? Bitch.

"I see." There was an eerie silence between the three of us, aside from Zell chopping the vegetables and Dollet news.

"So where's Squall? Is he out?" I move away from the window and sit by Zell on a barstool, watching him prepare our dinner.

Quistis chuckled. "Squall doesn't do _out_."

"What? You mean he's here?" Weird. But it's not like I was paying attention to the closed doors.

"Yeah, he works like 23 hours a day and he only comes out like three of four times a day." Zell informs me. "To get coffee, pee and get more coffee."

"Can I meet him?" Because I'd like some more friends in case Quistis harasses me or something. She'd kill Zell or make him Squall her bitch too.

Quistis and Zell exchanged glances while shaking their heads.

"Best not." Zell pouts a bit. He tends to do that while cooking.

"Why not?" They both ignore me.

Until we hear a door opening and another closing a few seconds later.

"...is he doing peepee now?" I ask curiously. Quistis chuckles and Zell giggles.

"So is he gonna get coffee afterwards?"

"Probably not, I already informed him that you would be here and he's sort of timid. And a bit rude. So don't count on it." Zell throws the vegetables into the oven plate. We hear 'Squall' flush the toilet and get back to his room.

"...well, I'm going to make him coffee and bring it to him." I fill the coffeepot with water and put it on.

"Do whatever, I'm going to get a quick nap." Quistis flips the tv off and goes into her room.

After pouring two cups of coffee I stood in front of Squall's room. Staring at his door. I look back to see that Zell's staring at me. I knock.

"Hello?"...nothing.

I knock again...nothing. I open the door quietly and I hear the noise of typing. I look around the room which is like three times the size of mine, it's is filled with computer equipment, a small closet and a double bed with black covers. And on one wall, a gigantic poster of 'Pupu, the Alien Show'. ...coughGeekcough. I notice the form sitting by the window typing away on his computer slash monster. It's quite dark in the room, except for the lights coming in from the buildings outside.

"Hi, I'm Selphie, you're new flatmate. I just moved here, and I thought: _we_ should meet! "

His back seems to stiffen. He doesn't seem to tall. And it doesn't look like he combs his hair all too often. And no response.

"...Well, I know you heard me and I must say. You are quite rude. I brought some coffee for you, but I guess you don't want it." I mumble grumpily. His chair squeeks and the man turns around.

His pale blue stormy(5) eyes were burning into mine with curiosity and fear. His facial expression said: 'I may appear to be a computer nerd, but on the inside I have the soul of a handsome poetslashphilosopher that can show _you_ some sweet loving tonight' ...friggin hell, he's gorgeous! Those eyes, that hair, that body and that scar... Squall is _the _ most beautiful creature I have _ever_ seen. I wanted to strip naked and make love to him, but that might've resulted in rape, so that was a no-go. I noticed he was wearing a black polo shirt with the Pupu logo. How cute. If anyone else was to wear it, it would've been loserish but not on _him_.

"I got a bit carried away in my work." His soft voice sounded bit apologetic. And he should be, to his one and only soul mate! He looks at his hands. His beautiful hands, which rested on his knees.

"That's alright." I moved over to him and handed him a cup of coffee, which he took. "Let's start over. I'm Selphie Tillmit, and you are Squall -?"

"Squall Leonheart." He takes a sip from his coffee and continues to look at his hands. His long dark eyelashes make his face even prettier. His face is so _angelic_! His pale skin, full pink lips and divine eyes... I recovered quickly before I'd pass out in front of Prince Charming.

"Right, and what are you doing?" I take a look at his monitor to discover a black screen full of weird words.

"I eh, work for the government."

"I see, top secret, aye." I wink at him, which he cringed at. _Stupid_ Selphie!

He slowly takes a sip from his mug.

"So, you're fan of Pupu, no?" Man, where's this conversation heading towards! He nods.

"...what's it about?" He looks a bit astounded. As if wanting to say: 'How can you not know?' Not like I was interested, I just wanted to spend some time with my newfound love...

"Pupu is an alien. He crashes down on a planet where humans live. He needs to find a couple of Star Fragments to repair his space ship, so he can go home."

"Whoa, that's...wonderful!"...I was speechless. That's all? If I had come up with that idea, would Squall have been laying at my feet? Too bad I'll never know...

"Pupu is extremely talented. I'd love to be by his side." Squall has twinkly eyes. I hope he has that when we make love. Squall drinks some more coffee.

"Well, it was _lovely_ having this conversation, we _must_ do it again sometime."

"Thanks...for the coffee."

Squall turns around as I slowly walk out and closing the door behind me.

I drink my coffee and move over Zell, who was still cooking.

"And?" Zell inquires.

"_And_? Zell, as my landlord, it is your duty to inform me that you are hoarding my soul mate in your apartment!"

"He is pretty, I guess." He says a tad dreamily. He can be _so_ queer at times. He notices what he's doing and pouts. "I'm not gay! Not that it's wrong...but I'm not. Not that it's bad!"

"Zelly...I get your point."

"Well, dinner's about ready. Could you get Quistis...and just tell Squall that dinner's ready. I'll leave the leftovers for him at his door if he doesn't come. And don't force him, Selph."

"I won't..." I pout at him as he smiles heartily, while cutting the lasagne into pieces. I knock at Squall's door. "Squall, food's ready." I know he heard me cause he stopped typing. But continued anyway.

I made my way to Quistis' room. I knock. "Quistis?"

"Hmmm...?" She moaned softly.

"Dinner's ready."

"...coming." I heard her get up from her bed.

"Selphie could you set the table?" Zell calls out to me.

"Sure...hey Quistis, what's your opinion on Squall?"

"His looks or personality? I can't say much about his character but he's quite the eye candy..." She's in a peach colored silk bath robe, hair pinned up and grinning from ear to ear.

"Have you made a pass at him?" I ask her.

"She had. But she stopped after she had a nervous breakdown." Zell told me while placing the lasagne on our plates. Quistis glares at him.

"Whatever...so what if I had? Who wouldn't, Hyne, Zell, after you figure out whether you're gay or not, you'd be over Squall too!"

"Not so loud! He might hear you!" I shush them.

"What, afraid we're gonna ruin your chances with him?" Quistis sniggers.

"What's that suppose to mean? He will be _mine_." I'll get Bibo to calculate my chances with him. Don't need to anyway, I _know_ it'll be a 100 match.

After a few minutes of eating, I thought of something. "Crikey, how am I going to get to work. It's like a forty minute drive to the restaurant!"

"Why don't you take public transportation?" Zell takes a sip from his red wine.

"Too expensive, honey."

"You could get a car." Quistis told me. _She_ owns a black Porsche. Although, I did save some money. I'm not _that _silly.

"Hmm, I guess. I could...I think I've got about 9000 gil on my savings account."

"Really? When would you like to go car hunting?" Quistis finished eating.

"I dunno. I don't really know where to go."

"Well, I got mine at Shaiden road."

"Quistis, you have a Porsche."

"And? The service was great. And I'm sure they're willing to help you."

"Really? Cause I don't really wanna look like a bum or something."

"No, don't worry. I can come with you. If you'd like, to make sure you won't sign for the wrong things and all...that way we won't have any problems with you borrowing our cars or having to deal with any complaints about paying to much or so."

"Erm...thanks?" I finish eating too and drink my wine.

"Why not go now?" Quistis was being really helpful...I wonder what she's on.

"Sure, why not?"

"Can I come too?" Zell butts in.

"...It'll be to crowded." I say. Not like it makes any sense, but ok.

"Psh, whatever. You'll let me cook for you but I can't go shopping." He takes the plates and cutlery and starts doing the dishes. I walk up to him and whisper in his ear. "Sorry Zelly, I'm just overwhelmed by the fact that Quistis is nice and helpful. Maybe next time, okay?" He nods and I give him a peck on the cheek.

"Tilmitt, get ready and we'll leave in about thirty minutes, give our digestive system some time before we go." She gets up from her chair and goes into her room.

"...uuh okay. Did she just say she wanted to do poopie before we'd leave?"

Zell chuckles. "Think so."

End of chapter één.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, the lot of it. _

_**Talking to Squall**_

_PG13, humor/romance, AU._

Chapter twee.

I'll just say, thank you Zell for buying an apartment with two toilets. Really. After grabbing my coat I yelled: "Later, Squall!" when passing his door. And I was glad knowing that he had stopped typing for a second. Made me feel _so_ special. Quistis and I took the elevator to the basement parking lot.

She wore her hair loose, wore a white suede trench coat, a pink skirt and orange pumps...I think I'm gonna play dress up when she's gone. I mean, I'm just a wee bit smaller then her.

If she has Pupu-blue pumps too, I'll wear lacy lingerie too and surprise Squall...hehehe. Yeah.

My clothing attire wasn't as fancy as hers but it'll do.

"Got something in mind?" Quistis asks in monotone.

"...something small. As long as it moves it'll do...But Quistis, I could buy a second hand car too."

"Huh... It's too much hassle with the legal work and such. Like I said. I don't wanna hear you whine and moan three months later from now after you've noticed something that doesn't work properly..."

"...Alrighty."

...Quistis, you _do_ love me!

After Quistis stepped into her car I wondered why she was single. She had a great job, looked great and was classy. And she must look sexy in her car. Oh well. She opened the door for me and I got into the passenger seat.

"...Quistis, why ain't there a man in your life?" I ask her while she drives out of the parking lot.

"Hmmm...well, most well paid women want a guy who're paid better then them. But there aren't that many around and those who do...well, those will even settle for women who make a lot less then them...You know?"

"Okay. You just have some tough luck finding the one." She nods.

"Why are _you_ single?" She asks.

"I dunno. Guys don't like me I guess. But I'm waiting for Squall now." I smirk.

"Well, don't get your hopes up..." She says while parking in front of the fancy looking store.

As we enter I notice that there's only one salesman here. It's 7:45 pm on a Friday so that's not that difficult to imagine. Not too many people buy cars on the same day at the same store. I walk towards him but Quistis stops me.

"_He_ has to help us." She whispers in my ear. I nod, but he isn't really moving towards us. I can hear Quistis gritting her teeth. And I see that the salesman is smirking at us...maybe he fancies me! Oh gosh! But I like Squall now!

"You're being very rude, you know." Quistis remarks as we finally walk over to him. He's quite handsome. Blonde hair, green eyes, tall and muscular in that black suit...he's got a scar above his nose. I wonder where he got it from?...

"...you must find it amusing to annoy people." I wink at him. He chuckles and eyes Quistis. Tch.

"Miss Tilmitt would like to purchase a vehicle and has a total budget of 9000 gil. I'm here as her advisor." Quistis purses her lips and doesn't seem to be amused by him. He turns his gaze towards me, studies me for a second or so and extends his right hand.

"Seifer Almasy. We don't have to many cars of that price range so you won't be able to have much choice."

"You sure aren't being helpful. I'm sure your boss won't appreciate it." Quistis remarks. Seifer shoots her a glance and smirks.

"I practically own the place, honey-bums. Now why don't we step into the office and I'll show you what we have in stock for you." He smiles lazily at me and motions for us to step into his office.

Seifer sits down behind his desk, fumbles in a drawer and takes out a few readers. He flips them for me to see and opens the first one for me.

"Would you like your time and look through them yourself or would you like my help?" He has a lopsided smile on his face.

"We'll be fine thank you." Quistis replies. Seifer leaves us. Quistis takes a chair and sits down next to me. I flip through the first reader. First one was a mini convertible. 8000 gil. But wasn't available in yellow. "Aww, no yellow." I pout. Quistis snorts at me. She flips to the second reader. We found a minivan. 8999 gil. Also not available in yellow. "Aww..." I sigh.

Well, I like yellow, people! Quistis places the third and last reader in front of us open. It showed us another convertible. 7500 gil. I guess it was okay, considering it was available in yellow.

"This one is pretty okay..." I look at Quistis for her approval. She takes the reader in her hands and starts reading the rest of the text.

"...You think?" She grunts a bit.

"Well, not everybody can afford a Porsche." She chuckles.

"...True. My bad." She retorts.

Seifer comes back with another file.

"I found this one in the back, I think you might like it." He winks at me and Quistis stops reading. I flipped it open to find a cute little Smart, _and_ it was available in yellow! I absolutely loved it!...and it reminded me of Zell, sort of.

"Quistis! I love it! I want it!" She looks at the file and gives Seifer an annoyed look.

"Almasy, we informed you, she has a budget of 9000, this car is priced at 11000 gil."

"...awww...bummer." I already thought about what I wanted on my car plate: 'Honk if you like yellow!'...and how great I would look in it. Quistis sighs.

"Look at what _you_ did, you've upset her! What kind of service is this!" Whoa, Quistis is standing up for me...neat!

"The other salesman was much politer than you, where's he!"

Seifer smirks at her. "Wedge? He's a puss-wuss!" Quistis was really astounded by his choice of words. I was sort of sniggering...I just really wanted _that_ car.

"...Quistis, why don't we leave? We can go somewhere else." I get up and grab her by the arm. I swear she was about to sue him for being what he is. Didn't wanna do that to him. She'd castrate him. Seifer sighs.

"Look, I apologize for my behaviour. But you can have that car of 11000." My shoulders drop with that.

"I only have 9000, sir."

"I know. I'd like something in return of course." There's that smirk again...he's not suggesting a threesome is he!...although...a lot of people say it´s _really_ nice...and I'm just a teeny bit curious.

"Just a date." He says nonchalantly. I smile back at him. Few.

"Sure." It's not like Squall and I are doing anything yet. Seifer can entertain me for the moment.

"Not you, ...Blondie." I grunt. She wouldn't do that for me.

"Look, can't help you there. Quistis ...won't do that for me. And as much as I want that car, I don't wanna find her raped and abused, perv!" I drag Quistis by the arm outside his office. Quistis seems to be glaring at him. She looks funny.

"Wait, just dinner, in public. That way nothing can happen to her." I stop. Now, he doesn't seem _that_ harmful.

"Selphie, you can't be considering this!" Quistis looks at me with awe. I pout at her.

"I _really_ want _that_ car."

"Selphie!"

"Quistis, _please_? He can't hurt you and I _really_ want it!" Man, I must look like a five year old. She folds her arms and seems to be considering it.

"..."

"..._please_? Haven't you ever had that feeling, that you just wouldn't be able to live without something if you didn't get it, right here, like right now?"

"...You owe me."

I squeal in delight. "Thank you! I love-really like you! And besides, what's the worst that could happen? You get to date a wealthy handsome guy! You've been single for so long!"...oops. That didn't help. Seifer seems amused though.

"Well, I'll get the papers, why don't you ladies sit back down." Seifer leaves us again and goes somewhere around the back.

We finished signing all the papers, financial crap. Seifer set the date for the next day. Just dinner like he said. He was gonna pick her up. Quistis still didn't look too pleased. Which I could understand. We got back in the car after the two had exchanged numbers. And we drove back to the apartment. What a tiring Friday!

"...you still owe me." Quistis glares. I smile back at her. I was just happy to have my vehicle. I'll call him Yellow Mellow Pookie.

"I know, do you have something in mind?"

"You have to do my laundry...for three months."

"What! That's cruel!"

"Well, you made me look like some whore, selling me out for a date."

"An expensive whore, for 2000 gil." I giggle. She glares at me. Still...I have a cute little vehicle.

As we got back to the apartment I gave Zell a quick peck and ran up to Squall's door.

"Squally, Squally, I got a yellow Smart mini! His name is Yellow Mellow Pookie!"...no response. Oh well.

"Goodnight Squall!"

Quistis locks the door behind her and kicked off her shoes. She's still glaring. I take off my shoes and drop myself on the couch.

"So you got a car?" Zelly pours us some wine. What a sweetheart.

"Yes." Quistis grunts.

"What's wrong?" Zell shoots me a glance with an all knowing look saying: 'what did you do _now_?'

"..." Quistis goes into her room, slouching.

"She's got a date." I whisper to Zell.

"Why's she so mad?"

"She thinks I sold her." I giggle.

"What?" Zell sits down next to me.

"Sorta. My car is actually 11000 gil. The salesman gave it to me for 9000 if Quistis went on a date with him."

"And she accepted?"

"Not really, I told her how much I wanted it and she's making me do her laundry for three months."

"So you sold her?" Zell is still confused.

"Well, we thought about it in the car, and she _is_ going on a date with a stranger for 2000 gil basically."

"...okay." Zell and I finish our wine. Wondering about being happy for me or sad for Quistis.

A bit later we, excluding Squall of course, got together to make a grocery shopping list. And since Squall hardly eats he didn't have to pitch in much. After that Quistis went to Zell for some counselling, whining about everything, me, and her life. I had gone to bed and had the greatest dream ever. I dreamt that Squall in I were on a road trip and having wild monkey sex in dirty motels. Every girl and gay guy would want him but he'd only want me. Hehe. Too bad it's only a dream...

The next day I woke up at 1130. Quistis and Zell were sitting in the living room. Quistis glaring and moping at me.

"Why aren't you grocery shopping, we need food!" She whines. "We're starving!" Gosh! Better watch out for her mood swings!

"Sorry. Don't be such a bitch...Sheez." Zell looked as if he wanted to flee.

"What!...we didn't have much to eat last night, you think we'd have breakfast?" Quistis got up and locked herself up in her room.

"What's up with her? Still worried about that date?"

"I think so. She has a bad past with dating guys."

"Don't we all?" I look through the cupboards. There truly wasn't anything. Not even corn flakes.

"Well, unconsciously, she tends to pick out the married men. She had that four times before."

"...oh. I don't think this one's married. Didn't notice a wedding ring."

"Maybe that's her problem, he isn't like those guys."

"Look, I think this'll be good for her." My tummy's growling. "Yeah, I'll go grocery shopping now."

After entering the supermarket I stuffed myself with a few chocolate bars, and then I did the shopping. Hey, a girl's gotta eat...

After dragging four full grocery shopping bags to the seventh floor, as the elevator wasn't working, I decided to unpack my suitcases and put everything away. My room really was small. But I just made sure not to spend too much time in it. In case I'll turn out to be claustrophobic. It didn't fit a double bed but all I needed was a bed and a closet. Besides, I'd already be sleeping with Squall. I stuffed my closet full and decided to get some room decorators. I decided to stick the picture of my carto the wall. With tape. Didn't look too good but it was a start. My bed overlooks the window and sits between a wall and my closet. The door is between the closet and another window-wall. There was a white curtain...but those'll be yellow. I was pretty pleased.

I went to the living room and watched some tv. Quistis and Zell were visiting a museum. And then I heard Squall going to the toilet. I wanted to make him some coffee but the phone rang.

"Ya?"

"Hello, this is Laguna Loire, is Squall home?"

"Who are you?" Name sounded a bit familiar. Loire...Loire? Nope nothing.

"Who are _you_?" He shot back.

"Selphie Tillmit, flatmate."

"I'm Squall's father." Oops, really? Didn't make a nice impressions on my father in law.

"Well, erm, is Squall alright?"

"Don't you wanna talk to him yourself?"

"...he hasn't done that in months." Weird.

"Well, you must've done something..." The man chuckles.

"No, not really. But is he okay?"

"I think he is, I've only known him for two days."

"...okay. Is Quistis here? I usually talk to her. Or that Zell fellow."

"No, they're out. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Tell him to sleep. And eat. And that I love him." That's so sweet!

"Don't worry I'll tell him."

"Thank you."

"Well...bye."

"Yeah, bye!"

I got up and made Squall's coffee. I poured it in two mugs and knocked on Squalls door.

"Squall, coffee!" I invited myself in and he seemed to be chatting with someone. He looks back at me slowly and hastily tries to cover the screen up with his arms. I look at the monitor, being the nosy person that I am. I notice a 3D picture on a screen. It showed a brunette wearing ...a Pupu costume...?

"Squall, I didn't know you were so_ kinky_!" I beamed at him while he was staring at his hands again. "Here's your coffee...who's that?" I pointed to the picture. He takes a sip from his coffee and I sit down on his bed, next to him.

"Erm...that's Rinoa."

"Is she your girlfriend?" I get up because I'm sitting on a plastic Pupu figurine. I start fidgeting with it.

"Careful with that, that's a limited edition."

I nod.

"...She has the same job as me. We talk about it a lot. She's also a nutritionist." Ah, anorexic, kinda like you, darling Squall?

"What's with the suit?" Oops...there went Pupu's antenna. While Squall stares at his monitor I hide the figurine under his pillow.

"Oh, we're both big fans of Pupu."...Figures.. "And she made that suit, it took her three days. It looks great, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Pupu is great…ARGH!" Her head suddenly starts moving. I point at the picture. "It's moving!"

"Oh, we had that installed. That way we know when we're making contact." ...One sexy geek you are, Squall!

"Your father called. He told me that you needed to sleep and eat properly. And he wanted me to tell you that I'm in love with you...That _he_ loves you."...He hadn't noticed the error I made. He was too busy looking at the screen. I was kinda hoping he had and then he'd tell me he loves me too. Then we'd have monkey sex!

-GREETINGS SQUALL- Rinoa had typed. ...that's just weird.

-GREETINGS RINPU- Squall typed back...even weirder.

-U ALONE?- Squall was looking at me. Wondering what he should type.

-NO, SELPHIE'S HERE- She seemed to have ceased typing.

-YOUR GF?- Ooh, jealous are we?

-OF COURSE NOT!- He immediately typed back ...Gee, _thanks_ Squall.

"Erm. I think I'll leave you two, we'll talk sometime later." While I closed the door behind me I hear Squall calling after me: "Selphie, have you seen my Pupu doll?"

Few hours later Zell, Quistis and me had made ourselves comfortable in the living room, drinking some more wine, eating popcorn and watching a chick flic. Zell never seemed to get enough of those. What a gaylord(6).

"...so, nervous, Quistis?" I look at my tummy. It seemed bigger from eating so much popcorn.

"...shut up." She hisses. Wow. Touchy.

"Guys, do you think I'm fat?"

Zell groans. He'd probably heard that question from Quistis over and over before.

"No, you just need to go to the gym to get it all toned up." Quistis advises. I hate the gym. But Zell and Quistis have been doing it a couple of years and they look hot. Maybe there's something in it after all. Oh wait...did I hear mister Popcorn call out for me?

"..." Zell continues watching the movie.

"..." Quistis pours herself some more wine. You're probably thinking we're alcoholics by now, don't ya? ...we're not.

"...so, what time is that fart picking you up?" I ask Quistis. The movie was just retarded!

It was about a teenage boy and girl who loved each other but acted as if they hated each other, and by the end of the movie, they'll finally realise they both liked each other so much, then the boy impregnates her, gets a job and takes care of them. Eugoogely.

"...six thirty." Quistis yawns. I do too. She must think it's lame too.

Zell seems to be on the verge of tears. What happened?

"_Don't die daddy!"_

"_I love you pumpkin...ugh."_

"_DADDY!"_

Zell sniffs a little and pouts. I swear, he's girlier then Quistis and me combined sometimes. I walk over to him, put my arm around him and tell him:

"It's okay, you can cry." And you call yourself a man? Gosh.

By 6 pm, Quistis had just showered and was dressing up. Zell and I were eating curry. Man, have I been missing out on life! Zell is like, cook numero uno! Squally sure doesn't know what he's missing...

Twenty minutes later, I was doing the dishes and Zell...was... on the crapper while the doorbell rang. And rang.

"Will somebody get that!" Quistis shouts to no one in particular.

"Doing dishes!" I shout back at her.

"DOING POOPIE-UGH!" Zell groans. ...Uh...Eew?

Quistis growls and runs out, not waiting for a response from Squall, to open the door, still in her bathrobe and green panties. You might think I'd warn her, but I was turned to the dishes! She throws the door open to see a grinning Seifer.

"Whoa, I was only asking for a date, but _this_ I like even more!" He grins mischievously at her. Quistis pulls her robe close.

"You, are _early_." She hisses. He shrugs and takes a seat on a barstool. He looks spiffy. Dark blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, black slacks and leather shoes.

"Nice place, with how many people do you live here?" Seifer takes a look at his surroundings.

Quistis had already gone into her room to dress herself.

"Four, me, Zell, Quistis and Squall. Where do you live?" I reply.

"Just west outside Esthar, Briocoll Hill." Shite, that was like, a filthy rich dumping site!

"You like it there?" ...I know I would. Adopt me Seifer...wait no, marry me! Squall can be my lover. _You_, I'll marry for financial security. He shrugs.

"S'okay. House is pretty big for one person." Ah, looking for someone to mate with? Too bad, I don't think Quistis is gonna give her tight abs up for your baby!

"Really?..." I finish the dishes when Quistis walks in, in a black cocktail dress, spaghetti straps, brown pumps and a lilac paillet purse. Hair loose. I like her hair...but I like mine better. Teehee...

_Hyne_, give the guy a napkin, the drool has reached the floor! I clear my throat.

"Erm, you so _hawt_." Seifer extends his arm to Quistis. She seems a bit pissed off. Probably because he isn't acting like the gentlemen she's used to.

"...Thank you. You look nice too." She mumbles. She gives me a glare, but I think I saw her blushing!

"Now, I want you home by ten pm young lady!" I call after them. She gives me the finger.

Zell comes out running.

"Did I miss him?" He puffs. Is taking a shit _that_ tiring?

"They just left." He looks awfully disappointed. He turns on the radio and sits down next to me.

"...If you wanna see a guy, you can just go out on the street, you know?" Cute gaylord of mine. He grunts.

"I am not gay. I'm just curious..."

Zell and I were bored out of our minds so decided to play the Who wants to be a Millionaire game on DVD. Three hours in a row. And we pretty much fell asleep on the couch until Zell woke me up at 3 am.

"Selphie!" He's shaking me by my shoulders.

"...Hyne, _what_!" I am _no_ morning person.

"Quistis isn't home yet!" ...tired. Need sleep.

"She can take care of herself..." I mumble and turn away from him.

"Selph! What if something happened to her!"

"Zell...I think you should be worried about him more then about her. She looked awfully pissed when she left so he might be missing one or both testicles...by now."

"Selph!" Gosh, what are you, mother hen?

"_Okay_! _You_ call her on her cell, and if she isn't picking up, I think I have Seifer's home and mobile number somewhere in my room..."

I reluctantly get up, yawning and scratching my bum.

"She isn't picking up!" Zell screeches in horror.

"Zell, calm down, it's three, see!..._Three_ in the morning. She probably turned her cell off to sleep."

"Where is she sleeping!" Zell asks me eyes wide open. Scary.

"Calm down, I'll call Seifer's house..." I take the phone from Zell's hands and motion for him to sit down.

"..." I sigh as I dial the number. I hope I don't misdial. Or else Zell'll be all over me again. I'm so tired!

"...Almasy..." He seems annoyed. Don't blame him, me too.

"Yeah, this is Selphie. Sorry to bother you, but Zell, my flatmate is _extremely_ worried about Quistis and wants to know where she is."

"...Quistis? It's for you..."

"...mmm...go away."

"Take the phone woman..." I heard Quistis groaning in the background.

"What!" She snapped at me.

"Quistis! You dirty whore! I didn't know you were the type to sleep on a first date!"

"...oh shut up, I'll tell you tomorrow..."

"Zell's worried."

"Well, tell him not to be and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Click. Good night to you too, Quistis. Zell snatches the phone away from me.

"Quisty, you okay? ..._Hello_!" ...

"She hung up." I yawn some more and head into my room.

"...well obviously! What did she say?"

"She said she'd be back tomorrow and then she'd tell us all about it. Go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight...you're not gonna disappear too, won't you? I will have nothing left."

"Of course not, silly! I mean, when Squall and I get together, you get to cook for us and baby-sit our kids!" That didn't please him though. He frowns a bit and goes to his room.

"I'm all alone!" I heard him say after he shut his bedroom door.

End of chapter twee.

Thanks for the reviews, babes. I am still looking for a beta reader though. I do have a dang spellchecker but it won´t hurt having one.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Disclaimer: Don't own it, the lot of it. 

_Hey nerds, thanks for sticking with me so far. _

_Sorry for the wait. Expect a few more of those though, uni just started and it's pretty intense._

_OH, and a big thank-you to my beta-reader Daniel Wesley Rydell, because the readers deserve to read chapters without spelling errors and …crap. YAY! Enjoy!_

_**Talking to Squall**_

_PG13, humor/romance, AU._

Chapter drie.

The next morning Zell had come up with the craziest idea. We'd have a singles party. Everybody had to invite someone who was single and that single person had to invite someone single and so forth. He must be desperate. After Quistis came back home, he bombarded her with his idea, and she didn't like it too much either. "What if someone stole something?" she complained. Zell wasn't listening though. Neither was I. I was a bit more interested in Quistis' date with that Almasy geezer.

"So Quistis...?"

"What?"

"How did the date go?"

"…it was nice."

"And?"

"We had dinner, then we went to the park. Talked a lot. We got a bit tipsy, and he asked me if I wanted to see his house and strangely enough I said yes. His house was really nice but we were a bit touchy-feely during the trip to his house...so I wasn't paying that much attention."

"And?"

"What?"

"How was the sex?"

"...I'm not telling."

"Aww, come on! Thanks to me, you got laid!" ...it's true. All thanks to _me_!

"Whatever. It was nice..." Quistis goes into daydream mode.

"...what, did his weener smell like roses? Nice? I can't do anything with that! Gosh! I guess I'll have to call Seifer now..." I get up from the couch to get my cell phone.

"...Are you really going to?" Quistis murmurs.

"...You're not telling anything so you pretty much left me with no other choice."

"Selphie! You're so immature!"

"What're you trying to hide?" I smirk in her face. I bet she farted during the act.

"...I just, I know it was _good_...but that's pretty much all I can remember! It even frustrates me!"

"So I guess calling Seifer is a good thing? Maybe he knows more!"

"I'll call him. Certainly not you. If necessary, I can keep some details out."

"But you will tell me the rest, won't ya? Or else I'll still call Seifer."

"Why are you so interested in my sexlife?" She asks annoyed while grabbing the phone.

"Duh! Cause I don't have one...y'know." Yes, Selphie Tilmitt admits: I have no sexlife! Squall rescue me!

"Seifer? It's Quistis." I wonder what he'll say...

"Yeah, I'm fine... Tuesday night? I guess... no, that's fine... yeah, bye-wait! Erm, I wanted to ask you something. Last night was... Yeah, I thought it you were amazing too. But can you tell me what happened?...I _know_ we had sex, Seifer. Some details, I hardly remember anything... It's important because...you could blackmail me! I don't know. Knowledge is _power_, Almasy. Being a lawyer... Well, you're only human, you could blackmail me...uh huh...really?...okay...Yeah, bye...till Tuesday." Quistis seemed just a tiny bit nervous. I wonder why?

"...So... I'm gonna call Seifer if you won't spill!"...I'm such an annoying person sometimes. Even I think so.

"Details...he said we did it in the hallway, on the stairs and in his bed. That's it." She smiles, being content.

"...I said details! Gosh!" I grab the phone from her and redial. Quistis screeches but she fell off the couch so, _ha_!

"Yah?"

"Seifer? It's Selphie Tilmitt. Could you gimme some details about last night?"

"Selphie, stop!" Quistis yells at me but I already ran the apartment out, into the elevator. I be fast! ...In my pyjama pants and Moogle tee.

"I guess. But I'm gonna have to keep this short, I'm going to go see my parents...I'm in my car right now."

"Really? How sweet!"

"... Okay. Well, what did Quistis tell you?"

"You did it in the hallway, stairs and in your bed..."

"Why do you want to know anyway? You a porn director or something?"

"What if I am?" Har har. I'm not! My sexlife would've been better if I were...

"Right. But still, out of respect for Quistis, I'll tell you nothing." Hyne, you are such a _jerk_!

"...Okay...I bet you're planning on getting it on with her again, aren't you?" Shite. I have no life whatsoever!

"Of course. Gotta go, Tilmitt." Click. I open the elevator door and push the door handle down but the door was locked.

"Quistis! I know it was you! Open up!" No response.

"Zell? Squall? Please? _Anyone_!" I dialed Zell's number but he was occupied. I didn't know Squall's number since I never had the need to. So I dialed Quistis'. Amazingly enough, she answered.

"Quistis here."

"Open the door." I grumbled. She laughed at me. She's evil, I tell you. E v i l.

"Actually, I'm on my way out. I took the stairs. So, can't help you there...Ciao." _Gosh_!

I tried Zell's number again. But he was still occupied. Probably organising the caterers and such. I pretty much gave up for a while. I sat down by our door and knocked for a few seconds.

After what seemed like two hours of grumbling, moping, skipping, humming, singing and sleeping… the door swung open. It was Squall. I wasn't expecting him. He timidly eyes the floor.

"...Bye Selphie." He walks towards the elevator.

"Wait! Squall, where are you going?" He turns to face me.

"Pupu convention's tomorrow. It's in Timber." How cute. He looks so sexy in those jeans and bright blue hoodie!...with a 2-inch Pupu antenna attached to it. Scrap sexy, make that adorable. His attire made his eyes even prettier!

"When will you be back?" My dear Squall, for I cannot live without thee!

"Tuesday night...bye." He pushed the ground floor button.

"Bye Squall." I waved... At least he left the door open for me. I closed the door behind me.

Maybe I should make myself a Pupu suit too. Or get Pupu colored lingerie and an antenna headband. Anything for Squall's attention! I was so bored out of my mind I decided to roam Squall's room. His computer monster had been turned off, which made the room uncomfortably silent. He had obviously taped the antenna of the Pupu figurine back to its owner, which was laying next to his pillow. I pulled some drawers open, to find a lot of programming cd's and such. Other than that also the entire dvd collection of Pupu: The Alien, show. I also found out he's a boxer brief man. I was glad to know he didn't wear g-strings.

I found pictures of his parents and presumably his sister. Quite a goodlooking family he has. I guess our kid will be quite the looker too with that kind of heritage! Will I take his name? Selphie Leonheart...wait, didn't his father say his surname was Loire? ...whatever. Or should it be Squall Tilmitt? ...we'll see.

After boredom struck me once again I went to roam Quistis' room. Her room was very pretty. Antique mahogany furniture, double bed, silk silver sheets, lotsa black and white pictures. I opened her drawers to find out she that she probably has a lingerie addiction. She has a lotta pair of shoes, I'm guessing forty five. But that lingerie collection of hers! It's big. It probably wouldn't fit in a Hummer limousine. Yup, _that_ big. After screwing Seifer's brains out he probably still wouldn't have seen her wearing all of them. After twenty minutes of looking I stumble across her laptop. Now, I know I didn't look through Squall's computer, but Quistis locked me out!

...Oops, I pushed the power button. Selphie, _you_ are bad! After cracking my brain for about an hour, I had finally figured out her password, which was 'brasandpantieswhere?'. I looked through her files, which consisted only of work-related files. I also checked her emails and she had a new one. I decided to open it. I know I'm invading her privacy but she owes me! It was from her boss, that was what the attachment said anyway, Xu Thyrpe. It said:

'Miss Trepe,

after some serious thought, I figured, what the hell! You were informed of my sexual preference. And I was thinking whether we could get together or not. Informally and outside work. I hope to hear from you soon,

Xu.'

...This was like, the best payback moment Hyne could ever have invented for me. I quickly pressed the 'reply' button and typed:

'Xu, I'd love that. Why don't you pick me up, say Tuesday night around 6 pm?

See you then,

Quistis.'

...I hit 'send'...I feel terrible! Stop! Don't send! Gosh!...no wait, this is funny! Let's see what's gonna happen on Tuesday... I hope Seifer will be here too. That's what you get when you mess with Selphie Prankmeister! I am a _genius_, I tell you! I turn her laptop off and barge into Zell's room. He shoos me out of his room, said he was too busy doing research on the internet. Probably looking at ghei porn. Gosh, now I seriously don't have anything to do...

Monday! Work day! I wake up at seven thirty because I have to work at nine. Zell promised to be my chauffeur until I'd get my car. So I get up, shower, get dressed, put the espresso-machine on and wake Zell up. He groans and curses himself for making the promise. After dropping me off, he ordered me to call him when I needed my ride home. He then headed home to get some more sleep. And do some more 'research' and preparation on that singles party.

I greet the boss who had just opened the restaurant and was about to meet the newly acquired cook. The Boss had told us about him some time ago but he'd start today. The cook smiles broadly at me. And I must say, that cook is quite handsome! Tall, clear blue eyes and chestnut, long bishie hair. Our Boss introduces us.

"Selphie, this is Irvine Kinneas. Kinneas, this is Selphie Tilmitt." Irvine extends his hands and takes mine into his.

"Nice to meet you. How long have you worked here?" As I was to answer, the Boss cut me off.

"Around three years. Get moving Irvine, there are still a few things I gotta show ya. Selphie, take a cup of coffee or something, since there aren't any visitors, ya know?"

"Sure, Raj."

Rajin, the (Mob)Boss, nods and shows Irvine where all the supplies are, and stuff like that. Irvine looked pretty cute in that apron and chef hat. I make myself a cup of coffee as the other three members, two waitresses and the other chef, of today's staff enter. We greet each other and they introduce themselves to Irvine. After thirty minutes or so the first customers enter. Arbel takes their order and everything goes smoothly. I get next to Irvine and start conversing with him.

"So, where are you from?" I stand with my back against the counter so I could study his face a bit more.

"Deling. You?" He stuffs the oven with stick bread and takes out some tomato's to chop.

"Trabia. Why did you apply for this job?" He hands me a carrot stick for me to chew on.

"I like food ...and cooking. Needed a job. You know. How is the Boss?" He asks me a bit nervously.

"Don't worry, Rajin's a sweetheart. And Fujin, that's his wife, she usually has her hands full on their four year old daughter and the dishwasher, she has a crush on Rajin. Which I can relate to, Rajin looks _pretty_ good in that suit." I grin at Irvine, and he smirks back at me. Arbel comes back with the order she got from the customers and hands it to Irvine. He searches in the fridge, takes out the ingredients and prepares the food.

"So, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" He asks me.

"Twenty eight. You?" I ask him.

"Twenty seven. You look quite young. I thought you were twenty three or something." I blushed a little at that comment.

At ten thirty another waiter and the dishwasher come to work. They hang up their coats in the back and the dishwasher-gal starts working. I bring her some soda cause she usually has to catch up in the early mornings.

"Hi Selph, how was your weekend?" She greets, not turning her gaze away from work.

"Pretty hectic. I moved to Central Esthar, bought a car. And met The One!" I giggled and she turned to me. The girl's name is Darei, seventeen and is a high school dropout.

"Really! What's he like? Or is it a she?" She asks curiously.

"What makes you think it's a she?" She shrugs.

"Everybody's bisexual nowadays. I assume it's a he then?" She smirks.

"His name's Squall Leonheart...he's just bloody gorgeous." Darei smiles at me.

"Does he look like Rajin? If he doesn't then I doubt he's gorgeous." She chuckles.

"You weirdo. But yeah, the Boss is pretty handsome..." We both enter dream world.

By five thirty I call Zell to come and pick me up, cause it's still a forty minute drive. After cleaning everything up we sat down, drank up the leftover bottles of drinks and ate some of the leftovers as Rajin was dividing the tips. After receiving it I told him about me moving and gave him a note of everything that needed to be changed. Plun, the male waiter, started asking Irvine some questions.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"I cook. A lot. Travel the world in my car. Go sightseeing. I like reading about travels."

"Are you gay?" Where did that come from? Rajin looks as shocked as the others.

"What! Don't you think you're being rude, ya know?" He says. Plun shrugs.

"No, I'm not gay. Are you?" Irvine snorts.

"No. Got a girlfriend?" Man, he's nosy!

"Why, you wanna steal her away from me?" Irvine grins at him.

"No, it's a simple questions. Do you have a girlfriend?" Rajin clears his throat.

"Stop the interrogation, Plun. What's wrong with you, ya know? You did fine on your first day Irvine." Irvine nods and gets a few slaps on his back from the other cook and Darei.

Outside the restaurant someone was honking enthusiastically. It turned out to be Zell, who was coming to pick me up. I said my goodbyes, till tomorrows and headed home with Zell. Zell had the plan set on three weeks from now. On a Friday. I wasn't feeling the whole ordeal, but I didn't care much. Once we got home Zell finished making the dinner which he had left behind and I got to talk to Squall.

Quistis came home, looking pretty content. I wonder if she knows about her boss yet...

"So Quistis!" I greet quirkily.

"...yes?"

"Did anything weird happen today?"

"No...not really. Although, my Boss actually said 'See you tomorrow, Quistis.'...maybe I'm in for a promotion. I don't know."

"So, what time are you gonna see Seifer tomorrow?"

"Why, are you planting some listening device? Forget it, he's coming here for dinner. So there's no need." Dinner, aye? That's approximately five or six pm. I'm _the _best. Zell frowns while putting our food, potato and broccoli oven stove, on the table, and Squall's by his door.

"You're not gonna have sex _here_ are you?" He asks her.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do him here?" Quistis pokes her food with her fork a bit.

"I don't know, you screwed each other's brains out on the _first_ date, why not on the second?"

I reply for Zell.

"Would it bother you if I did?" She asks us. Zell nods. I shrug.

"I guess it could gimme some ideas...you know, if I ever get plans on becoming a porn movie director."

"I don't like it." Zell sips his wine.

"What? Hearing straight people fuck? Zell! That's like, the most direct way to say that you're gay!" I tease. Has he finally decided whether he's in or out of the closet!

"No! I just enjoy my _quiet_ nap time, that's all." He states while eating further. Quistis and I shared the look of: '...right. Of course you're not gay.' I wish he'd make a decision!

Tuesday! ...workday! After slapping Zell's buns out of his bed, he dropped me off at work. I told my collegues about Zell's party and said that they were all invited, as long as they were single. Zell will be pleased. He ordered Quistis to invite some of her colleagues too. She didn't really want to, it would make her look desperate or something, but told him she'd do it anyway. I was really looking forward to going back home...one, Squall was coming back home and I was going to find out the results of my prank!

After arriving home, I kicked off my shoes and slipped into something more comfortable. Zell was preparing our dinner and talking my ears off.

"Selphie...after that party, I no longer have to be single...you know?" He dreamily stares out in front of him.

"So, you finally know what you're gonna go after? Male or female?" I chugged my wine down.

"Male...I mean _female_!" He continues working trying to avoid eye contact with me. I don't really care, Zell, as long as you're happy. He's probably blushing like a demon.

"Don't worry Zell, as long as that person will make you happy, it'll be fine."

"Thanks..."

Half an hour later Quistis arrived, looking less stressed out then before. She took off her shoes and went for a shower. Zell wanted to ask how her day was but was cut off by a hand warning and a quick: "_Need_ shower." After she was done showering she went to her room to get ready, I asked her how her day was. _I_ needed to know.

"Anything happen today at work? You look more content..." I smirk at her.

"Actually, yeah. My boss, Xu, said: "I'll be looking forward to seeing you." when I left. That could mean, that they might be considering making me a partner! Isn't that great?" She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of champagne. I hope I'm not messing up any career upgrade chances for her. If she'd find out I was responsible for it...I would be in serious trouble. She would sue my bum and I already didn't have much-oh!

By 17:35 Seifer was here to have dinner with us. Which one of them was stupid enough to have dinner here, where there were two annoying roommates in the same apartment!

I wonder what Zell made for dinner? I grabbed a plate and shoved some Cockatrice meat, steamed vegetables and some sweet potatoes on it. I offered it to Seifer, the whole lot.

"Enjoy!" Seifer gave Quistis a look, who was ignoring him and instead glaring at me.

"You have to chew seventy times a mouthful! I'll be counting!" Quistis dragged me away by my arm, into the next room.

"What do you think you're doing!" She spat at me. I just needed some security that the both would be here when Xu'd arrive.

" _Seventy_ times, Seifer! Oh, and when will my car be ready?" I walked over to him. He dapped his napkin on his lips a few times.

"I told you, in two days...Thursday remember?" He continues eating. It was Zell's turn to glare at me. Quistis was just swooning over Seifer. I groaned. It was just to much, Zell needed some attention.

"So, Zell, ever considered becoming a chef or something?" Zell gave him a smile. I wonder if he fancies Seifer too?

"Not really. I'm an architect. But cooking always has been a little hobby of mine." And they were off, chatting away about Seifer's parent's owning five star restaurants, how Zell could make a difference...I didn't care much. At least I didn't have to make any effort for them to stay.

Finally the doorbell rang and Quistis opened the door.

"Boss? What are you doing here, if I may ask?" Quistis asked Xu confused.

"Oh, don't be silly, I'm here for our date!" Xu smiled heartily at her. Quistis turned pale. I wonder what's going on in her mind right now? ...Kill on sight? Must not freak out?

"Don't you remember? I sent you an email a couple of days ago? Asking you out?" Xu tried.

Quistis looked down, not knowing what to do. Man, I needed to do something! I mean, who caused all _this_! Zelly!... yes, me.

"Why don't you come in? Want something to drink?" I told Xu and poured her some red wine.

"Almasy?" Xu suddenly cried out exstaticly.

"Thyrpe? What are you doing here?" he asked her, returning her smile.

"I'm going out with Quistis." She replied.

"That's not possible. We're seeing each other." Xu took a step back and looked awfully heartbroken. Uh oh...what did I get Quistis into?

End of chapter drie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: …heheheh. Oh And Big Whopper is owned by Burgerrr King. I think. I'm not to keen on fast food, so I don't really know, all I know is that Whoppers do exist. In BK._

_Hey nerds, sorry for the wait, and thanks for sticking with me until now. _

_And thanks for the encouraging words from my reviewers, it does mean a lot to me._

Selphie´s point of view.

_**Talking to Squall**_

_PG13, humor/romance, AU._

Chapter vier.

"Where do you know each other from?" I butted in. Xu and Seifer looked down and started blushing. They stayed silent for a while until Quistis asked the same thing. Seifer looked up at Xu.

"Xu was using me to find out whether she was gay or not. After that, I was pretty much known as the geezer that turns women gay." Xu patted his back.

"How long ago was that?" Zell questions.

"It was during our second year in college." Seifer replied. He then turned to Quistis. Who was still awfully pale.

"So...little lady, what are we going to do?" Seifer took Quistis hands into his and looked at Xu. "I mean, you didn't set up a date for you and Xu right?... you weren't using me too, were you?!" He shrieks in horror.

Quistis shook her head and turned her gaze to Xu.

"Boss, I'm sorry. But I never got an email from you..."

Xu looked to the floor, her heart must've shattered to pieces! Must do something! ARGH!

"It was my fault! Quistis pissed me off by locking my outside, then I hacked her computer and read her emails and replied your mail. I'm _terribly_ sorry for toying with your emotions."

Quistis looked at her boss, took her by the arm and brought her back to her car. Suddenly Seifer spoke up.

"Did you know of this, Zell?" Zell shakes his head innocently.

"Don't blame him! ...It was my fault..."

Seifer looked at me. "You're horrible at getting even, Tilmitt. Honestly, this wasn't how it was suppose to go right? Quistis' job at stake, her boss heartbroken...?"

I muttered a small 'sorry'. Man, I surely know how to ruin someone's day.

Quistis returned some moments later, not looking at me. She announced to Zell that she and Seifer would be going out, taking her purse and they left.

I silently put some food on a plate and started eating. Quietly.

"What did you do exactly?" Zell asks curiously.

"Exactly what I said before, I hacked her computer, read her email and replied." Man, I feel terrible.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Quistis came running in, supporting Seifer's nose with a bloody hankey. Squall followed after them. He was carrying a whole lot of goodie bags.

"Squall! I'm so glad you're back!" I went to hug him, but the man had already left for his room. Brooding.

"What happened?" Zell inquires while getting some more hanky's for Seifer. Seifer leaned back on the barstool.

"Leonheart hit me." He mumbles.

"Well...Squall would have a very legitimate reason if he did so!" I defended him. Squall was so ...not violent!

Seifer shrugs and doesn't look to unhappy with an all-worrying Quistis by his side.

"Leonheart and I go some time back. You might've noticed but we've got similar scars. They only point to different directions. We met up during a party his parents were throwing. I was 21 at the time. His sister and me were just talking, and he got all protective of her. Few weeks later we met on the beach. Some short girl in a bright blue bikini was blabbering to me about how great Pupu was. I didn't even know her. But Squall was there and then he got all defensive about her too! I told him to piss off and get a life, pushed him away. He pushed me back then boom, pats!" Seifer starts waving his arms around wildly, "Chug chug crash! So, we ended up with the scars. Our parent's and the girl's parents all know each other so we've met some more times through the years."

"Should I call the doctor?" Zell asks worryingly.

"Nuh-uh." Seifer waves at him. He gets up slowly. "I think I'll go home. Want to come with me?" Seifer smirks at Quistis, who was pursing her lips while staring at him.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm a tough cookie."

Quistis nods back at him and grabs her stuff.

"Let's go then." Quistis follows Seifer out.

Zell and I weren't really sure of what to do so he turned on the news.

"Maybe Squall would like something to eat…" Squall... that hot piece of nerd...with a temper.

I gave a knock on his door and entered.

"Squall, do you want to eat?" He ceased typing for a moment but then turned back to his work.

I really like to watch him. I wonder if he's got tight abs?

"So, what was that with Seifer?" I walk over to his bed and sit down, facing his left profile.

"I don't like him."

"You can't really hit someone just because you dislike them."

"I've known him since I was a toddler." You must've been so cute!

"What did he do?"

Squall sighs. "Always looking for attention, from my sister and Rinoa. I don't like him."

"Oh... that's all?"

"He always talks bad about me in front of them. Then he provokes me, calls me names. He's just a jealous loser."

"So, he's basically asking for it?"

Squall nods. I knew it! Squall's totally I-N innocent.

"So... how was Timber?"

Squall's eyes got all twinkly again. "It was amazing. Pupu was there. I got his autograph. I got the writer's autograph. And I met this cool guy..." Oh no! Is Squall gay?

"Are you gay?!" Oops...that came out a bit too loud.

Squall shakes his head. "No, he was a Pupu fan too, a newbie though. Didn't know much. Rin and I filled him in."

"So, Squall, did you hear about Zell's party yet?" No response. "I guess you didn't. We're suppose to invite a single person to the party who has to invite a single person. It's in three weeks."

"Can I invite Rinoa?" He surprisingly shot back. Darn, I'd forgotten about her!

"Is she single?"

Squall looked down at his keyboard. "Sort of, I think." And continued working.

"I don't think Zell's going to ask everyone whether they're single or not. I was going to ask you."

"Why? I already live here." Smart thinking, sexy. You were suppose to invite me and then I'd invite you. We'd both realise we'd want each other at this party and make sweet luvin'.

Get it, Squall?

"Never mind...so coming for dinner?" I'm not giving up yet, Squall! I'll find a way to your heart! Even if I have to kidnap Pupu and make you say I Love You Selphie in return.

"...maybe tomorrow." Squall replies and turns back to his monitor. I didn't really want to leave him but I was hungry, I hadn't finished my food. My tummy won over Squall.

_(Thursday) 23rd of august _

My car was delivered on Thursday. Quistis was still mad at me. Didn't really care! I got my car. Honk if you like yellow! Toot toot!...

I drove Rajin The Boss crazy. I came extra early, to show everybody in traffic that Selphie Tillmit loves yellow. And I kept honking and drawing attention.

I noticed Irvine was wearing a cute looking chef hat, which was bright blue.

"Hey Irvine, where did you get your hat?"

"From the Pupu convention. You like, darling?" He winked at me.

"You're a Pupu fan too?" He didn't seem like the type... but neither did sexy-drool-Squall.

"Yes. But I've only heard of it like a month ago. I'm totally hooked!" Irvine was waving his arms around madly, causing everyone to look a bit funnily at him.

"One of my roommates is a real Pupu fan too. He went to the con in Timber."

"Really? What's his name? How big of a fan is he?"

"His name is Squall-"

"SQUALL?! As in Squall Leonheart from Squartilly: the biggest fan base of the entire universe?!" Irvine's eyes went wide open. Man, was he freaky!

"...what's Squartilly?"

"That's a Pupu fan base, Squall Leonheart and Rinoa Heartilly are it's founders ever since the show started. It's the best and biggest one. Probably because they have a lot of money. Squall's father's the president of Esthar, Rinoa's mother is Julia Heartilly the singer and her dad's the general of the Galbadian army. So they could've afforded to start something like that. But the two are genius. They provide the fans with all the information and multimedia they need to satisfy the hunger of the fans." Irvine goes all starry eyed.

"...Are you the cool rookie Squall met at the con? Squall told me about him."

"Squall...said I'm cool? Woah..."

"So you are? Want to meet him?"

"...what's that for kind of question...duh!"

"Another roommate of mine if throwing a party in a few weeks. You can come then too!"

"What's the party for?"

"It's a singles party. So invite every single friend you know!" I wink at him.

During Irvine's break he came over to me.

"Hey, darling, I've been meaning to ask you something..." He scratches the back of his head lightly. He seemed nervous.

"What's that then?"

"Well, want to go out sometime?"

"Sure!" ...Irvine seemed happy with that. I ...was confused. I mean...I was in love with Squall wasn't I? But Irvine's a great guy too...and I'm nearing the big three-oh! Whatever...

"What about next Saturday? Are you free then?" I nodded at him. He looked so cute. His eyes were starry eyed too! Even more then when he spoke of Squall and their Piu Piu whatever...

I came home at eleven thirty. People kept on coming into the restaurant. Who the hell eats at that time on a Thursday?! Well obviously there are people who do. I quietly entered my home...to hear Seifer and Quistis going at it in the kitchen.

"Ah!" Quistis shrieks.

"...You have a bedroom ...for those kind of actions..." I peeked through my fingers while holding my hand in front of my face... Seifer ...looks danged hot naked.

"Yeah, we couldn't keep our hands off each other anymore..." Seifer grins at me. Quistis searches around for their clothes.

"Where's Zell anyway?" He's probably in his room, moaning about why he doesn't have a smexy guy like Seifer doing him...

"I paid him to get out. Gave him 500 gil." Quistis picks up the discarded clothes and drags Seifer to her room.

"Gosh...but did you want to get caught or something...because I live here too, you know..." I threw my stuff onto the counter and poured myself some tomato juice.

"Well, I forgot about you." Quistis hissed and shut her doors.

"Puh...I'll go talk to Squall then. At least he's a joy to look at!"

I opened the door to see Squall...on the floor...sniffing.

"Squall, what's wrong?" I placed my arm over his shoulder.

"I lost my contacts..."

"Do you even wear contacts?"

"...sniff..."

"I'll take that as a no. Come on Squall, sit up a bit." I helped him up and we sat on his bed.

"What happened?"

"...the phone rang. And nobody was picking up...and it kept ringing and ringing...and I needed it to stop. I wanted ignore it but if the caller was hanging on the phone that long he'd probably call again...so I picked it up. And it was my father...and my mother...they wanted to congratulate me...with my birthday!"

"Parents usually do that. Squall..."

"It's just that I couldn't remember it!"

...You forgot your own birthday?...

"Squall, don't worry. It's okay."

"It's not okay...no normal person forgets his own birthday. I'm ...so...occupied. With work...Pupu and Squartilly."

"You know what? Why don't we celebrate your birthday? I'll take you out to diner? What do you like eating? What's your favourite dish?"

"I'd like a Big Whopper."

"..."

"Just kidding! ...The best dish I've ever had was...uhhh...Sirloin Steak, and Rucola Potato Mash...and some Apricot Mousse on the side."

"Well, where do they make that?"

"...I haven't really seen it...in any restaurant..."

"I'm sorry Squall, I really can't cook...but wait! My colleague Irvine would love to come over and cook it for you. He's the cook in our restaurant."

"Did you say Irvine? I met a guy named Irvine at the Pupu con..."

"Oh yeah, he told about your meeting together. He was really psyched about meeting you."

"...I really don't wanna be a bother. It's really late..."

"Don't be silly Squall. He's a big fan of yours, he'd love to come! You know what? I'll call him, then I'll go get the ingredients and he can cook it for your birthday!" I gave him a light hug and motioned him to rest a bit. I got up to see his computer still switched on...I touched the mouse and the monitor flicked on.

It was Rinoa trying to congratulate him frantically...Not this time, girly, it's time for me to score some points with Squall...and I clicked her messages away. I turned to call Irvine.

"Irvine?"

"This is him."

"It's me Selphie."

"Hi, darlin'. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. I was wondering whether I could ask you for a favour...?"

"Shoot."

"It's Squall's birthday, and he had actually forgotten about his own birthday. I'd like to give him his favourite meal...and wanted to ask you to come over and prepare it. For him."

"That would be... such an honour! Give me your address and I'll be right over."

I gave him the address and told Squall to open the door for Irvine once he'd arrive. Squall told me what the ingredients were, I jotted them down and went to the nearest grocery store. I'm glad we're in the centre of a capital city, if we were in some suburban town, no shop would've been open.

Irvine was already back when I got there. He and Squall were in an enthusiastic conversation about Pupu and Squall's Squartzy or something. Squall didn't seem so down anymore, which pleased me.

"I got the ingredients!" I held the bags up. Squall's eyes lit up.

"That's my cue!" Irvine and Squall got up from the couch and the three of us unpacked the food, and I was Irvine's aid. Squall and him were talking like they were war buddies or something.

They looked so happy...They've never looked this happy... with... like... me... dang it.

After the meal Squall thanked us. He held my hand which flushed my entire body.

"Thanks for coming over so late, Irvine. I haven't had such a wonderful meal...since the last time I had that dish."

"I've never heard of it, where did you eat it?"

"At Julia Heartilly's place. She made it for me. She's a great cook. She thought I would love it and she was right."

Irvine yawned. We looked at the clock and read 04:38.

"It's kind of late, I should get back." Irvine picked up his coat.

"Wait, you could crash here. You've had a bit of alcohol." Squall offered.

"Yeah, you can sleep in my bed." I offered. They both looked at me.

"And I'll sleep on the couch of course!"

"That's fine darling, I mean, we're both mature, we can share a bed." Irvine offered.

"Oops, I forgot. I don't have a double bed."

"Don't worry, I'll just take a cab."

"Yeah." Man, that was embarrassing.

After Irvine left, Squall and I were left alone.

"Irvine's really nice. Thank you, Selphie, I had a great time."

The front door squeaked open, to unveil a drunk Zell.

"Whello, why are you up so late?" Zell asks.

"We were celebrating Squall's birthday. Where have you been, mister?"

"I was at the hospital..." He starts.

"You okay?" Squall asks.

"Well, I actually met a really cute nurse. She was really pretty..."

"Really? Was she working overtime?" I patted the seat next to me for Zell to sit on.

"Actually, she was there because some books fell on her head. She had a headband and everything..."

"...You sure she's a nurse?"

"Yep." He nodded his head and put the accent on the 'p'.

"Was she wearing a white uniform?"

"...no."

"Don't nurses usually have that?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still sure she was a nurse?"

"...yeah."

"What's her name?" Squall asked.

"Millie Bevuari."

"She's a librarian..." Squall said.

"Oh...okay." Zell giggled.

"How do you know her, Squall?" I wondered. Maybe an ex girlfriend?

"I've seen her quite a lot at the central hospital when I was younger. We're both quite clumsy."

"..." Zell stares into space.

"Why were you at the hospital Zell?" I wondered.

"...no reason."

"Were you stalking her?"

"NO! I so did not stalk her. I accidentally tripped her on her way to the hospital. Okay?!...Let's just watch some television..."

Zell went to the couch to put on the television and turned on the news, reruns of it of course.

"And today, we have a special speech from the President of Esthar, Laguna Loire with his lovely wife by his side, Raine." We see an overjoyed Laguna in a suit waving his hands around spastically. It looks like he was having an eppy(7). "Happy birthday Squall, son! Happy thirtieth birthday!"

"...Squall?" Zell started.

"...yeah?"

"You never told me your father was the president of Esthar."

"I don't know who your parents are..."

"Yeah...but, he's the president of Esthar... he's my HERO!" Zell wails.

"Zell, that's ...why?" I've never really heard that one before, a president being someone's personal hero. Laguna's is cute though, I'll tell you that...

"He's totally laid back and like a hippy, you know, a modern hippy..."

"You don't know what you're talking about..." Squall mumbles.

"...Zelly, you're drunk."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm tired, let's call it a day." And I don't think Squall and a drunk Zell make a good conversational couple. I got up, gave them both a kiss on the cheek and went for bed.

"Should I call her?" Zell mumbles.

"..Who?"

"Millie."

"No."

"Why? Do you want her or something?! I'm totally gonna call her."

"It's nearly five in the morning, that's why."

"Yeah, I should probably wait a few more hours."

"We should go to bed." Squall mentions tiredly.

"Are you ... like ... a gay? Do you like to take it up the chuff or something?"

"...What?"

"Nothing, I'm going to bed." Zell leaves a confused Squall.

Friday

Friday was a disaster.

Squall had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. I decided not to wake him when I went for work. He looked so peaceful.

Zell woke up later in the afternoon at around two p.m. and woke up everybody in the apartment while doing so.

He had gotten out of bed and tried to pour himself some tea, but poured hot water on his toe, which caused him to scream bloody murder.

Squall didn't wake up immediately.

Quistis and Seifer arrived to the scene first. Seifer was looking at Squall disgustedly and snorted, which woke Squall up.

That's when Squall banged his head into Seifer's head.

Squall cursed Seifer for being an idiot and Seifer called Squall an violent monkey.

Quistis was still trying to work out what the hell happened.

Zell was moping in the corner of the kitchen. Squall and Seifer had huge headaches, while sitting on seperate sofa's. Quistis, being a lawyer, wanted to get some facts straight, and started interrogating.

"Zell, why are you crying?"

"Cause my toe hurts."

"What happened to it?"

"Got boiled water over it."

"Is that why you screeched so loud?"

"Yeah."

"Squall, why were you sleeping in the living room?"

"I fell asleep there."

"Why were you out of your room? Don't get me wrong, but you haven't done that before."

"Selphie and her colleague celebrated my birthday with me."

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Quistis drapes an arm around him, while smiling.

"Cause I forgot about it."

"...Weirdo." Seifer remarks.

Both Squall and Quistis gave Seifer a nasty glance.

"What woke you up, Squall?" Quistis went on.

"Seifer's snorting."

"What were you doing near Squall, Seifer?"

"...I was just curious..."

"He was probably wanting to stick his fingers in my nose."

"I was seven when I did that!" Seifer said in his defence.

"My toe looks a bit weird." Zell commented, noticing the tense atmosphere. The three of them looked at it and it did look a bit redder.

"We should call the hospital, there's probably nothing wrong, but just for safety." Quistis said. Zell nodded.

Squall got up and went to his room. Of course he turned on his monitor and got an angry and worried Rinoa in front of him.

_-WHERE WERE U?!-_

_-I WAS WORRIED SICK!-_

-I WAS OUT-

_-OUT WHERE?!-_

-OUT OF MY ROOM-

_-WHY?!-_

-TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY-

_-ALONE?-_

-WITH SELPHIE AND IRVINE-

_-WHY WAS I NOT INVITED?-_

-U ARE IN TIMBER...I FORGOT MY OWN BIRTHDAY-

_-...IRVINE FROM THE CON?-_

-YES – HE IS SELPHIE'S COLLEGUE-

_-I WAS TRYING TO CONGRATULATE U-_

-I SEE IT NOW- THANK U -

_-I SAW YOUR PARENTS ON THE NEWS-_

-ME2-

_-THEY ARE REALLY SWEET-_

-I KNOW-

_-HAVE YOU GOTTEN MY PRESENT?-_

-NO NOT YET-

_-MAYBE LATER. WHAT DID YOU GET FROM IRVINE?-_

-IRVINE COOKED MY ME FAVOURITE MEAL.-

_-MY PRESENT IS MUCH BETTER-_

-I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT-

_-WHAT DID YOUR PARENTS GIVE YOU?-_

-THEY GAVE ME ANOTHER CAR-

_- BORING. WHAT DID ELLE GIVE YOU?-_

-SIS GAVE ME A PUPU COLORED SUIT A FEW DAYS AGO, INCL. HEADBAND.-

_-LOVELY!-_

-RIN WOULD U LIKE TO COME TO A PARTY?-

_-A PUPU CELEBRATION PARTY?-_

-NO, A SINGLES PARTY-

_-WHY?-_

-SO I CAN SEE U-

_-WHEN IS IT?-_

-FRIDAY IN TWO WEEKS-

_-I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO, MY SCHEDULE DOESN'T REALLY ALLOW IT-_

-I KNOW-

_-I HAVE WORK NOW-_

-ME2-

_-BYE SQUALLDALALL-_

-BYE RINPU-

Squall closed down the conversation and started on his work.

Quistis' head peeked from behind the door.

"I'm taking Zell to the hospital. Seifer will be staying until I come back. If you want I could tell him to stay in my room?"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." They exchanged smiles before she left.

Squall didn't really like seeing Quistis with Seifer, not that he was jealous. He just thought Seifer was retarded and that Quistis was too good for him. Seifer would always get on your nerves while Quistis could get a hint and leave you alone.

That's just when Seifer head peeked to the door.

"Seriously, I was not trying to stick my fingers in your nose."

"Ok, whatever. Just leave."

Seifer was already observing his figurines and posters.

"How's Rin?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just trying to strike up a conversation."

"There's no need for one."

"You seriously are an asshole."

"Whatever."

"What, not gonna take a swing at me?"

"Whatever."

"Why did you bang your head against mine, it hurt!"

"You woke me up, remember, that's when I shot up!"

"So it's my fault?!"

"No, your face was just in the wrong place when it happened."

"...You're still saying it's my fault, aren't you?"

"...whatever. Don't you have your own home to go to?" Squall sighs.

"Maybe later."

"You're not planning on moving here, are you?"

"No. I've only known Quistis a few days. Why would I wanna live with you, anyway?"

"Well, you obviously seem interested to keep on talking to me instead of going away."

"...Tch."

"How do you feel about her anyway?"

"None of your business."

"It is since I've known her for quite some time now. We didn't talk much, but we've had our moments. She's like a little sister to me."

"Dang, so if I'd marry her, you would get all involved and stuff?"

"Only if you hurt her. But seriously, your not gonna marry her, are you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"She's totally out of your league."

"Where did you get that assumption from, you dickwad?!"

"You're a car dealer, she's a lawyer, she's obviously got brains and you don't. And she's got style and class while you're just an annoying retard!"

That was it for Seifer. He took Squall by the collar of his dress shirt and the both of them started wrestling.

It wasn't until the both of them were knackered they stopped fighting.

The both of them were breathing heavily while letting go of each other calmly. They had a lot of bruises and Seifer was holding on to his sack of balls and had a black eye while Squall had a cut in his lip and was holding on to his left arm.

"You throw a great punch man." Seifer huffs.

"Whatever."

"You ok?"

"...no, neither are you. Stop talking."

"...Fine."

The two of them were sitting near Squall's door, just breathing.

"So what do we tell them?"

"We had a fight, that's all."

"...true."

"Squall, why are you always such an asshole?"

"Seifer, why are you always so annoying?"

"What makes me annoying?"

"You're always making weird comment and always asking unnecessary things."

"...I'm just curious. And I think out loud sometimes. I know I don't always think stuff through before I say them."

"...Why do you keep calling me an asshole?"

"You just seem so cold...and uninterested."

"That's just in my nature..." Squall mumbles.

"I guess we're both pretty much weirdo's huh."

"I guess..."

"But this doesn't mean we're friends!"

"...Yeah."

"But, I really like Quistis. She's a real beauty and she's special, to me anyway. I've never seen a woman quite like her...Don't you think that I don't appreciate her, I really do."

"I guess."

"So, is there anyone who's special for you? Zell maybe?" Seifer sniggers.

"..."

"Just kidding! How are things with you and Rinoa?"

Before Squall could answer Quistis and Zell came into the apartment.

"Oh HYNE?! From what decade are you?! The stone age?! You can't just go banging each other's heads like this!" Quistis was fuming furiously.

"...So what happened?" Zell started after he could calm Quistis down. Seifer and Squall started explaining what happened, leaving a few details out of course, and that everything was okay for now.

"You guys…" Quistis sighed heavily. "Let's just go to the hospital, we need to get you cleaned up..." She gave a small smile to the both of them and gave Seifer a small kiss while helping him up.

"Zell, you help Squall, we're taking your car."

"Why mine?"

"We won't fit in mine, nor Seifer's."

"What about Squall's?"

"Sold it."

"...You sold an...Odine Truck...? Squall, you do you that there are only three of those in the world. Who did you sell it to?" Zell was really disappointed.

"To the president of Trabia."

"I really would've like to have driven it sometime..."

"Yeah yeah, maybe Uncle Seifer will buy you one someday, can we just get to the hospital?" Seifer asked annoyed.

"Be quiet, all three of you. Just get in the car so we can arrive at the hospital safely." Quistis ordered.

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurse recognized Quistis and Zell.

"You again? What's wrong this time?"

"These two got into a fight and may need a check up."

The nurse inspected Seifer and Squall and shook her head.

"...Aren't you the president's son?"

"...yeah."

The nurse chuckles and eyes Squall suspiciously but continued on.

"Go to room 472, and the doctor will soon be with you, please fill out these two forms and return them to the counter before you check out. Got it?" Quistis took it and the four of them went to room 472.

Doctor Odine, the presidential doctor, entered the room shortly after they had arrived.

"Vat is it?"

"They'll be needing a check up, they had a fight." Quistis said.

"Whoa, are you really doctor Odine?" Zell said in awe.

"Non, I am a fraud, who elze would be allowed to treat ze prezidents' zon?!"

Zell snorts and sit down on a sofa.

"Right, Zquall and Zeifer, long time no zee, it'z been a few yearz."

"Hi doctor."

Odine's staff was done pretty quickly. Seifer's private area was going to recover completely and so was his eye. Squall's lip needed a stitch and his arm would need some rest, so they put a cast on his lower arm.

When they just went on their way back home Zell hit somebody with his car, and it was none other than Millie.

He and Quistis ran out to help her.

"Millie? You okay? I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! YOU OKAY?!" Zell screeched.

"Yeah...just a bit of bruising I think..." She massages the side of her stomach. "Ow..."

Zell scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Quistis, could you get Squall and Seifer home...I'll go help Millie." Quistis nodded at him and left.

Zell and Millie had attracted a few lookers but they dispatched soon after Zell left with Millie to the hospital.

"You again?! What happened?"

"I uhh, hit her with my car..."

"Oh dear Hyne..."

Millie's body was bruised pretty badly so they needed to make a quick scan of her body.

"I'm really sorry." Zell apologized for the umptieth time.

"It my fault too, I get into accidents a lot, it's just who I am." Millie smiled at him.

"...So uh, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts a little. But it hurts quite bad when I want to move. I'm just trying to lay still."

Soon, the doctor came back in.

"Millie, you just need to stay in the hospital a few days, nothing serious, we just need to keep you here to ensure full recovery. I'll make a phone call to your parents."

"That's good news I guess." Millie tried to calm Zell down. He just nodded at her.

"So how did you get home yesterday? You were quite drunk." Millie asks Zell.

"Got a cab."

"Was that your girlfriend back there? She's really pretty."

"Oh no, of course not. She's my roommate, her boyfriend and another one of my roommates had a fight. He said he knows you, his name is Squall Leonheart."

"Oh, Squally! Yeah, we've spent quite some time together in the kids' section in this hospital during our childhood. How is he?"

"Okay I guess. He needed a stitch in his lip and his arm needed some help..."

"No, I mean in life."

"Oh, right... I don't really know, I've only recently found out he's the president's son, but other than that, he's just the introvert guy I've always known him as."

"That's Squally all right. It took me ages to get him to communicate with me, but I was really glad when he did, because it made me feel special. He didn't speak to anyone but me."

"How was he back then?"

"He was really sweet, we played lots of things together and it was just fun when we were together. Plus we both know what it's like to spend so much time in the hospital for silly accidents. He just kept falling off the stairs and books kept falling on my head...hehehe.

"How did you lose contact?"

"We actually never had contact outside the hospital. We never really needed it, cause we'd see each other every few weeks for a few days. And when he left his house to go to university, he couldn't fall off the stairs anymore. Not that I'd want him to!"

"Were you in love with him?"

"I don't think so. It's just that I didn't have many friends at school. I kept disappearing and Squall knew what it felt like to be in the hospital so much. He was lovely company to say at least."

"Millie, who is this?" A 6 foot pudgy man in casual clothing enters the room.

"I'm Zell Dincht. I'm the one that errr hit her."

"I'm Jakley Bevuari. Millie's father...weren't you the guy who tripped my daughter last night?"

"...yeah. Sorry about that."

Jakley walked over to his daughter and gave her a kiss.

"You sure aren't having your week, are you Mills?" Jakley joked. Millie rolls her eyes at him.

"Thanks for your concern, dad. You don't have to stay, you know."

"Wasn't planning on doing so, somebody has to look after the shop when you're gone."

"Aren't I suppose to say that?" Millie points out.

"I ain't dying yet, and you're the one in the hospital all the time Millie."

"What kind of shop do you own, sir?" Zell asks politely.

"Book store. Just two blocks from here. Dinksquirt."

"What?"

"Dinksquirt. That's the name of the shop. I know, it's a funny name kinda."

"How did you come up with that?"

"I didn't, my wife's folks did. They're weirdo's. All in-laws are!" Jakley laughs and checks his watch.

"So what did the doctors say?"

"I have to stay here for two or three days, I'll make a full recovery."

"That's good then. Well, I need to get back, I'll send your mom over here later today, that okay, Mills?"

"Sure dad. Love you."

"You too Millie." He waves at Millie and Zell and leaves for work.

"You don't have to stay here either. It's almost dinnertime anyway." Millie smiles at Zell.

"Yeah right. The least I can do is make this up to you. Hospital food isn't known for it's amazing taste so I'll go get us some dinner." Zell offers and gets up. His phone starts ringing.

"Dincht."

"Hi, it's me Quistis. Are you almost back home yet? Cause I'm hungry."

"Quisty, can't you cook yourself?"

"Uh, no. That's a stupid question. When will you be back?"

"Later tonight, I guess."

"Well, where are you now?" Quistis sounds highly agitated.

"At the hospital. I'm keeping Millie company."

"Oh, so a girl is more important then you're best friend of ...more then ten years?!"

"Don't be such a baby, I hit her with my car. I need to let her know I'm sorry. Besides, go out to dinner or something, or let Seifer or Squall make some food."

"...Yeah...That's a great idea. Let one of those two cook for me..."

"And don't you dare touch anything, Quistis!"

"Oh hush, I paid for this kitchen too...but I'll see you later then."

"...Did you only call me because you needed me to make dinner...?"

"...uh...no. Bye." She said quickly.

Zell put away his phone and turned his attention to Millie.

"Yeah sorry, that was Quistis. She wanted me to cook her dinner...she can't cook. But it's not like I'm her slave or anything! ...what would you like to eat?"

"Well, I like seafood... surprise me, I guess!" She smiles at him.

"Okay, I'll be back within about...forty minutes...later." They smile at each other as Zell leaves Millie alone.

He knew where to get the food instantly. At Varfios', master restaurant of seafoods, just a few minutes away. Zell starts drooling instantly, just thinking about the fresh fishies and lobsters and crabbies and squids and snails and ...

"Hey Geardon!"

"Dincht! Long time no see! How are you?" A younger male waiter asks him.

"Uh, fine...yeah... Can I order some take away?"

"Yeah, off course, what would you like?"

"Surprise me." Zell shrugs. The boy nodded and nudged some cooks further away.

"Number 78, 23, 24 and 142 for Zell Dincht!"

"So, what did you get me?"

"That's a surprise. Hey man, you wanted one, I can't just tell you what they're preparing."

"Right. So how's business?"

"Great. You know, even in winter people are coming in to eat."

"Yeah, but you guys do have the freshest seafood in Esthar."

"True, true. Dad's got his connections..."

"So how's school?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm graduating this year."

"For sure? Great! What do you wanna do next year?"

"I don't know. My dad wants me to do some management training, for when I take over the business. My mom wants me to do something with art or dance or paintings or whatever."

"Are they pushing you?"

"Not extremely, luckily. But I guess I'll just try something. I think I'm starting with history. I'd like to become a history professor, and marry one of my ex students!" Geardon laughs.

"Yeah, dream on, kiddo."

"What, it can happen!"

The food was done a few minutes later, and Zell left with the food. To get his freak on with Millie….

…just kidding.

End of chapter vier.

(Thanks, Daniel, for beta-ing this)


End file.
